Angel Ex Machina
by Mad Server
Summary: Dean is determined to go on a hunt even though it's thirty degrees out and pouring rain. He's also coming down with a cold.


Angel Ex Machina

Prompt: _Dean is determined to go on a hunt even though it's thirty degrees out and pouring rain. He's also coming down with a cold. Sam and Dean get lost outside, and take shelter in an abandoned shack or something, with no heat and only one flimsy blanket between them. Sam is forced to snuggle with Dean in order to keep his sick, feverish brother warm. Lots of worried!Sam, and freezing cold!Sick! Dean. I am not opposed to Wincest if the author wants to go that direction. (If you're feeling really adventurous, Castiel can be there two, and they both tag team Dean, and take turns cuddling Dean)._

:::

"I don't know. We could always wait until-"

"HIH-_XXGTZHZH!"_

"Bless you. Until next week. It's not gonna do any-"

_"KGHGHSHSH!"_

"-anything for a-"

"Hah..."

"-for a-"

"Hoh-_hh-_"

Sam fishes a clean napkin out of the burger bag. Dean grimaces and captures his flaring nostrils just in time.

"EHH-_HIXXISHSHSH! DJSHSHOOO! KLGTCH-_shuh!" He blows his red nose and tucks the soggy paper into his fist like it's got secrets on it. "Cubb agaidd?"

Behind him in the dark parking lot a car pulls up to the drive thru speaker box, raindrops cutting through its headlights. "I was just saying, it's wet out there, and cold, and you're... and nobody's gonna get hurt again until the next full moon anyway, so..."

"KDD-_TCHCHCH!"_ The eruption crunches Dean forward in the seat. He straightens, dabbing his pink nostrils. "Dah."

"Dah?"

The glare could eat through metal.

"Oh."

:::

"Who goes cabpigg idd Dovebber?"

Sam watches the white cloud of Dean's breath expand in the flashlight beam and disappear. "Werewolves, apparently."

:::

Three silver bullets. Dean pumps them in. The thunder murmurs in sympathy.

:::

"Where's the road?"

"I don't know."

"Cad't have friggidd' sprouted legs add left."

Sam pops his collar. "Stranger things have-"

"Dod't say it."

:::

"Are you taking off your coat?"

"This is good exercise. We should do this bore oftedd."

"Dean?"

Sam catches him on his way down.

:::

Sam picks the lock while Dean leans beside him against the peeling cabin wall. Rain crashes on the overhang.

"There." Sam feels for a light switch but finds none. He scans the musty air with his flashlight. "All clear. C'mere."

:::

"Cas, if you get this call me." Sam puts down his phone and snuggles closer to Dean on the thick carpet. Polyester drapes are all the covers he could find.

Dean coughs out a string of explosions and presses his face into Sam's chest.

"Shh." Sam rubs up and down his back and pulls the curtains higher.

:::

It sounds like a baseball whizzing past his ear. "Cas?"

"I got your message."

Sam flicks on his flashlight.

"You're not clothed. Is this Us Time?"

"What? No, no we had to get undressed because all our stuff's soaked."

_"TSSH! DSSHSH!"_

"Dean's sick. Can you help me warm him up?"

His ears pop like a plane's pressurizing around him. Then they're all on a beach, Dean curled up on a pink-and-orange-striped blanket, Sam cuddling him, Cas standing close. The sun beats down. They're still naked.

"Uh." Sam squints against the glare. "Where are we?"

"Cuba." Castiel looks out to sea.

"Why?"

"It's warmer here."

Dean blinks muzzily up at Sam, his nose glowing red under the blue sky. "Wh..." He shivers and squirms closer.

Sam thumbs his shoulder blade, relishing the thick heat of the sun. Goosebumps stand out on the chilly expanse of skin. "Soak it up, man."

:::

"I was here when that tree was planted."

Sam looks over his shoulder down the beach, then back at Castiel over Dean's hair. "Hmmh."

"She was young. She wanted to feel the power of creation."

Dean snuffles in his sleep and rolls toward the angel. Cas rests a palm on his forehead. Dean sighs and relaxes into stillness.

"She never told anyone what she had done."

:::

Shoulder to shoulder to shoulder on the blanket, they sip mojitos and watch the sun go down in a copper colored sky.

"Cas," Dean croaks, "I like your style."


End file.
